Azúcar
by Randuril
Summary: Colección de pequeños momentos dulces.
1. Nuevo año

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Nuevo año_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Estaban de pie en mitad de la noche y rodeados de desconocidos, pero de pronto Ranma la miró y sintió que eran los únicos en el mundo. Las farolas de la calle la iluminaban suavemente, marcando las sombras en los pliegues del elegante kimono; su postura era recatada y serena, pero su rostro alzado lleno de expectativa la hacía parecer de nuevo una niña. Era una mezcla de tiempos perfecta.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Su intención era darle un beso en la mejilla, apenas un toque suave, cariñoso, para agradecerle por estar a su lado en ese momento, por continuar todavía con él un año más a pesar de todo. Una caricia para sentirla cerca y real, completamente suya. Pero por coincidencia, o por cosa del destino, Akane se volvió hacia él en ese mismo momento, quizá al notar su cercanía. Así que le rozó sin querer los labios y se demoró un momento más de lo que aceptarían las buenas costumbres. Ella cerró los ojos despacio.

Al separarse lo miró, y su pequeña boca se curvó en una sonrisa que marcó un poco más las finas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Se veía hermosa.

Luego su mirada se iluminó por completo, y todo su rostro, cuando reflejó los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo que estallaron colmando el cielo.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora: Quería probar escribir algunas cosas un tanto románticas, para variar XD. Espero poder continuar pronto._

_Gracias por leer. __Saludos._

_Romina_


	2. Mañana

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Mañana_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Se removió sobre las tablas del piso buscando la posición más cómoda doblando las piernas. Frente a ellos las tazas de té desprendían volutas de vapor y la lluvia caía rítmicamente sobre el patio. Se respiraba paz.

Mientras sonreía apenas, Akane observó con disimulo a Ranma, su rostro tranquilo, los brazos estirados y las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el piso para sostener su cuerpo un poco echado hacia atrás. Su mirada se perdía más allá del cielo gris. Ella se acercó despacio a él hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, ninguno dijo nada; la costumbre hizo que los dos cuerpos se movieran con familiaridad hasta encontrar la posición más adecuada. Akane se sintió feliz del silencio que compartían.

La lluvia se iba transformando en una llovizna persistente que se acumulaba en el techo y se derramaba en grandes gotas golpeando sonoramente sobre los charcos ya formados en el suelo. Akane se arrebujó milimétricamente en Ranma.

Tanto caos, quehaceres, obligaciones; tanto mundo allá fuera. Quería guardarse allí en el silencio unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que fuera mañana, por ejemplo. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

Sopló una brisa un tanto más fría y el estremecimiento de Akane fue casi imperceptible, entonces sintió que el brazo de Ranma la encerraba y la atraía más hacia él y su calor.

Sí, _podía _guardarse allí unos minutos más.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora: Otro corto con un toque romántico para ustedes. De este me siento particularmente orgullosa._

_Gracias por leer._

_Romina_


	3. Esquela

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Esquela_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Al principio fue algo sin intención aparente más que la practicidad, Ranma le escribió una pequeña nota a Akane para avisarle que había tenido que salir pero volvería para la hora de la cena. Algunos días después le dejó otra, garabateada deprisa con su temible caligrafía, para informarle que Nabiki había llamado y volvería a hacerlo en la tarde.

Casi dos semanas después tuvo que irse más temprano y su esposa aún no regresaba de su corrida matinal. No lo admitía abiertamente, pero desbarataba toda su rutina el no poder darle los buenos días para que ella le sonriera en respuesta, así que le dejó una nota sencilla sobre la mesita de la sala como saludo, para luego imaginarse el gesto sonriente de Akane al leerla.

Después se transformó en ritual.

Si se iba de viaje, si tenía que salir de improviso, si llegaba demasiado tarde en la noche para no tener que despertarla. Para todo había una nota. Ninguna tenía una declaración especial de afecto, solo significaban «estoy aquí y te quiero, ya lo sabes», pero disfrazado con otras palabras. Luego se imaginaba la sonrisa que ponía Akane al encontrarlas y el círculo de su felicidad se completaba. Le había regalado un instante de dicha a su esposa.

Aunque él no sabía que para Akane el instante era eterno, porque conservaba cada nota escrita de su puño y letra.

Así las encontró Ranma tantos años después —cuando el cabello se le había puesto gris y ya caminaba solo por este mundo—, prolijamente ordenadas y guardadas en una caja pequeña de madera que él había visto muchas veces antes, pero a la que nunca le prestó demasiada atención.

Un golpe de tristeza le contrajo el corazón de pronto, pero después sonrió con dulzura, dándose cuenta que había sido realmente afortunado, porque su querida esposa había amado con intensidad cada parte de él.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora: Este está inspirado en la canción _Esquela_ de Jaime Roos, si la quieren escuchar les recomiendo darle play a la versión en vivo con Martín Buscaglia._

_¡Ah, sí!... fue un poquito triste y no tan romántico, pero mírenle el lado positivo (?)._

_Gracias por leer._

_Romina_


	4. Burbuja

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_**Burbuja**_

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Ranma se acurrucaba en la cama a su lado en la que —Akane comprendió muy pronto— era su posición favorita: abrazándole la cintura y acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada de ella, dejando la nariz muy cerca de su cuello. Casi siempre con todas las luces apagadas, de modo que ella tenía que aprender a adivinar sus expresiones por la inflexión de su voz. En esos momentos parecía casi un niño y Akane se dio cuenta de lo importante que era que ella estuviera ahí para él, para rescatarlo de esa manera, rescatarlo de sus dudas y sus miedos, de la incertidumbre y del agobio, fuera hombre o mujer. Eran sus momentos de intimidad absoluta, más importantes aún que un beso o que hacer el amor, porque así estaban más cerca que nunca.

A veces no hablaban. En otras ocasiones se contaban cosas de su pasado, de ese tiempo en el que no se conocían y no sabían siquiera que el otro existía en el mundo. A veces, por cualquier motivo, Ranma estaba convertido en chica, pero de todas formas abrazaba a su esposa y se acurrucaba como siempre junto a ella, y aunque a Akane le resultaba muy curioso sentir un par de pechos apretujados a su costado, no decía una palabra.

Estaban encerrados en una burbuja cálida y propia donde cuestiones como esas no tenían importancia, porque allí eran solo Ranma y Akane, los de siempre, los verdaderos, y se tenían el uno al otro.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora__: La idea base de este corto surge de una escena que había escrito para _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_, pero que finalmente no usé. Así que la retomé, la reescribí, la adapté un poco a este universo del fic _Azúcar_ y ahora está publicada._

_Gracias por leer._

_Romina_


	5. En casa

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_**En casa**_

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

La abrazó.

Era un movimiento simple y un gesto repetido en los años. Desde el comienzo, cuando lo hacía para protegerla y apartarla del peligro; y luego, cuando necesitaba reconfortarse y sentirla cerca.

A veces lo hacía casi de la nada, en un instante de silencio, para poder seguir respirando por el resto del día, tocarla y saber que era real eso por lo que continuaba luchando y seguía adelante. Ella lo salvaba, era su medicina.

Luego, los viajes se convirtieron en la excusa perfecta. Cuando volvía después de estar un tiempo lejos podía estrecharla de a poco con fuerza y quedarse un par de minutos con los ojos cerrados, perdido en el calor de su cuerpo y el exquisito aroma tan propio de ella. No hablaba, pero su cuerpo le decía «te extrañé», e intentaba borrar con su cercanía todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Hasta que la soltaba y se apartaba. Entonces, después de mirarlo a los ojos, era Akane la que lo apretaba rápidamente entre sus brazos como si le estuviera respondiendo «bienvenido a casa, Ranma».

Y en ese momento él se sentía en casa.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora__: Este me gustó especialmente escribirlo. Es casi un homenaje a la escena del manga cuando Ranma vuelve luego de la pelea con Herb y se encuentra por fin con Akane._

_Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan._

_Romina_


	6. Espacio

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_**Espacio**_

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Akane levantó el auricular y habló con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Akane? ¿Eres tú?

—Ra... ¡Ranma!... —Tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la pared porque su corazón había empezado de pronto una carrera desenfrenada al oír su voz—. Sí, soy yo.

—¿Pasa algo? Te oyes muy rara.

—No... es que estoy un poco resfriada —mintió.

—Boba. Te dejo por dos días y ya estás hecha un desastre —Escuchó la pequeña risita del otro lado.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo en tono seco. Se quedaron en silencio y Akane apretó el auricular del teléfono con las dos manos—. Y... ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? —Pudo sentir la insistencia y la preocupación, y la rodeó un manto de ternura.

—Bien. El maestro Happosai apareció ayer y nos divertimos escuchando sobre sus locas aventuras.

—Ese viejo... —comentó con sorna—. Oye, no habrá intentado nada ahora que no estoy allí, ¿cierto?

—No seas tonto —lo reprendió, pero sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Todos bien.

—¿Qué tal las clases?

—Papá me ayuda bastante... me recuerda a los viejos tiempos —Akane sonrió.

—Pero seguro que todos los alumnos me extrañan, ¿verdad? No podrán pasarse más tiempo sin mí.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes? Ninguno ha preguntado.

Se escucharon unos pitidos.

—¡Ah! Demonios, se va a cortar —espetó Ranma—. Se me acabó el cambio. Te llamo en la noche.

—Bien. Cuídate. Y... vuelve pronto —replicó ella pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas.

—Lo haré. Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Arrogante.

Se escucharon dos pitidos más.

—Adiós. Cuida ese resfriado.

—Lo haré. Adiós, Ranma.

Se quedó de pie, apoyada en la pared y con el teléfono apretado contra su pecho, como si pudiera comprimir en un puño todo el espacio que la separaba de su esposo.

Dio un largo suspiro.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora__: Los demás cortos son narraciones, específicamente hechas sin diálogos; en este quise hacer lo contrario y que fuera puramente una conversación cualquiera._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus lecturas._

_Romina._


	7. Calidez

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Calidez_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Afuera llovía intensamente. El cielo era gris y la oscuridad se iba adueñando de a poco de la sala de la casa. El frío, que aumentaba su intensidad momento a momento, parecía anunciar muy pronto la primera nevada del invierno.

Akane se acomodó mejor bajo el calentador y apoyó los codos en la mesa, descansando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas; se quedó embelesada mirando la tormenta a través de las puertas corredizas. Era delicioso poder estar en casa, cómoda y abrigada, mientras la lluvia caía sin detenerse. La tibieza la hacía sentir somnolienta, pero la entusiasmó la idea de poder salir a la calle si comenzaba a nevar. Aunque Ranma pusiera el grito en el cielo, pensó con una sonrisa.

La lámpara de la sala se encendió en ese momento y Ranma dejó una taza humeante frente a ella, en la que pudo percibir el aroma del chocolate. Luego le colocó una manta sobre la espalda y, cuando Akane levantaba el rostro para agradecerle, se inclinó y le dejó también un beso sobre la frente.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora: No es muy perfecto, pero hoy tenía ganas de un poco de _Azúcar._ Gracias a todos por leer._

_Romina_


	8. Agua caliente

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Agua caliente_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

¡Odiaba la lluvia! Odiaba lo que le provocaba, lo que hacía con él; odiaba cómo de pronto cambiaba su cuerpo y hacía crecer formas que no deberían estar ahí. Odiaba que lo volviera vulnerable y débil, que lo convirtiera en alguien más. Odiaba cómo podía aparecer de improviso para arruinarlo todo. ¡La odiaba!

Pero también sabía que al llegar a casa Akane tendría lista una tetera llena de agua caliente para mojarlo con ella. Y luego, cuando le pusiera una toalla sobre la cabeza, lo miraría como solo ella sabía hacerlo —y como lo miraba siempre, a pesar de la lluvia y lo que hacía con él—, para terminar sonriendo un poco y guiñándole un ojo.

Después seguía odiando la lluvia, pero en esos pequeños momentos al menos se convertía en su aliada.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora: Una idea un poco rara que no sé de dónde vino, pero aquí se las dejo. Especialmente dedicada para todos los que leen y comentan. ¡Gracias!_

_Romina_


	9. Magia

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Magia_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

La nevada había empezado cerca de la medianoche, cuando la fuerte lluvia que estuvo cayendo toda la tarde se transformó en nieve. Akane no se pudo resistir a tomar un paraguas y salir a la calle.

El parque que tantas veces había visto, con sus columpios y juegos, parecía distinto bajo el manto blanco que lo cubría poco a poco. Los copos densos caían sin pausa, dejando apenas el sonido de un ahogado chapoteo sobre su paraguas.

Un rato después volteó el rostro sintiendo su presencia y lo descubrió: una figura solitaria en medio de las luces de las farolas y la tenaz nevada, lenta, constante, silenciosa. Se acercó despacio hasta él, hasta quedar muy cerca, tanto que podía ver las motas de nieve acumulándose como un polvo blanco sobre su cabello. El rostro de Ranma tenía una expresión grave y malhumorada.

Akane supo que le molestaba que hubiera salido, y más aún sin avisarle. Pero el clima era como magia, no pudo resistirse.

Dio otro paso más hasta llegar a cubrirlo con el paraguas, el vapor salía de sus bocas mezclándose con la brisa helada. Ranma adelantó la mano y la puso protectoramente sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa.

Ella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su gesto preocupado, así que se empecinó en sonreírle desde debajo del paraguas, ampliamente, hasta que logró hacerlo sonreír también.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora: No conozco la nieve porque en mi país no nieva, pero tuve asesoramiento. Esto es una continuación del corto _Calidez.

_Gracias por leer._

_Romina_


	10. Eternidad

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Eternidad_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Con el abrazo le llegó el aroma exquisito de su cabello corto y suave, y no pudo negarse a rozarle con los labios la mejilla, todavía estrechándola con fuerza.

Separándose un poco, miró de frente sus ojos oscuros y vivos; su boca, que le pertenecía. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, al principio despacio, porque no buscaba nada más que sentirla cerca. Luego con profundidad, desesperación, intentando alargar ese momento hasta el infinito.

El sabor de ella se le imprimió como huella digital y sintió lo mismo de siempre al besarla: que se reencontraba con otra parte de sí mismo que, curiosamente, hasta no haberla encontrado no sabía que le faltaba.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Nota de autora__: Esto es un ejercicio para desoxidarme y volver a publicar y actualizar mis historias._

_Gracias a los que me leen y me comentan sus impresiones._

_Romina_


End file.
